


Azúcar entre la ceniza

by Skollhati



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Related, Drama, M/M, Post - Goblet of Fire, Pre - Order of the Phoenix, Smoking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skollhati/pseuds/Skollhati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un chucho callejero, un pianista, café amargo y una cucharilla compartida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azúcar entre la ceniza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norixblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norixblack/gifts).



> Beta: [Martuu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Martuu)

Llueve y es ya de noche, y hay un chucho enorme esperando en la puerta de un pub. Está empapado, y sale vaho de su boca entreabierta. Las personas que pasan por su lado casi ni lo miran, demasiado apresuradas en volver a sus casas, pero si lo hicieran se darían cuenta de que no es un perro normal. Es demasiado grande, a pesar de que se le notan los huesos, y tiene los ojos grises clavados en una de las ventanas del pub, observando algo del interior. Suena la música de un piano, jazz, blues, o algo así, y el perro alza las orejas reconociendo la melodía. 

Aguanta allí bajo la lluvia dos horas, tres; todos los establecimientos de la calle cierran sus puertas, la gente entra en sus casas, pero aún sigue saliendo música de aquel antro, y el perro sigue escuchándola ensimismado. La luz de una farola titila durante unos segundos y se apaga, unos clientes salen del pub subiéndose el cuello de sus abrigos y el perro ve la oportunidad que buscaba, la aprovecha y se mete, agradeciendo el calor, a pesar de la cantidad de olores que golpean su olfato. Alcohol, perfume, tabaco, sudor...

Chocolate.

Intenta pasar desapercibido; se queda oculto en un rincón camuflándose con la oscuridad sin moverse ni hacer ruido. Los clientes más cercanos a él dicen algo sobre olor a chucho mojado, pero el perro no les presta atención. Sigue con la mirada puesta en el pianista, casi sin parpadear, con las orejas erguidas para no perderse ni una sola nota de la música. Hay un saxo acompañando al piano, y de vez en cuando también suena una batería, y hasta un arpa y un xilófono, pero los músicos se van turnando para tomar algo y descansar entre canción y canción. Menos el pianista. Él lleva tocando sin descanso desde que el perro llegó a la entrada del pub, incansable, con esa melancolía que le envuelve, tal vez a causa de la música, tal vez a causa de una vida de cicatrices y supervivencia.

Llega la hora de cerrar, sólo quedan un par de consumidores que se apresuran a abrigarse bien, los músicos guardan sus instrumentos con mimo pero con prisa, menos el mencionado pianista, que sólo se levanta de la banqueta, se pone la chaqueta, se acerca al barman para recibir la paga —un mísero fajo de billetes, lo justo y necesario para sobrevivir una semana más— y se detiene delante de la puerta. Sonríe, por primera vez en toda la noche.

―Vamos, Padfoot.

Abre la puerta y deja que el perro salga delante de él, sin que nadie lo vea. Andan el uno al lado del otro por las calles silenciosas y en penumbras, hasta un viejo edificio que parece que se va a caer a pedazos de un momento a otro. Suben las escaleras chirriantes, el hombre abre la puerta con un simple movimiento de mano, el perro se sacude antes de pasar, y la calidez del pequeño apartamento, tal vez un poco austero y gris, les da la bienvenida. La pintura de las paredes está descascarillada, la mitad de las lámparas no funciona y hay viejas quemaduras de cigarrillo en la moqueta. Pero hay una estantería, bastante grande y atiborrada de libros, con un sillón orejero y una lámpara de pie al lado. Es obvio que la casa sólo es un hogar por ese pequeño rincón lleno de historias impresas y por esa única fotografía enmarcada de cinco jóvenes y un bebé sonriendo a la cámara.

El perro sólo se convierte en hombre cuando huele a café en el ambiente. La cocina es pequeña, la nevera, el horno, el fregadero y poco más, apenas entra la diminuta mesa y el par de sillas que la franquean. El pianista sirve el café en dos viejas tazas, no se molesta en sacar la leche de la nevera pero sí pone el único cenicero de metal que le queda después de tantas mudanzas. Está un poco combado por uno de los lados, pero cumple su función.

―Siento no poder ofrecerte algo más para tomar, Sirius, pero...

No hace falta que diga más. Sirius se sienta a la mesa, o más bien se deja caer en la silla, agotado, y hace un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia. No hablan durante un par de minutos, no es necesario. Comparten el poco azúcar que queda y remueven el café con la misma cucharilla, como si fuera un viejo hábito. Como el viejo hábito que fue, hace tiempo.

―Dumbledore quiere que reúna al viejo grupo, Remus. Necesito tu ayuda para que no me maldigan el culo en cuanto me vean acercarme.

Remus sonríe, intentando quitarle seriedad al asunto, como si Sirius lo hubiera dicho en broma y no en serio. O al revés, con Sirius uno no podía estar nunca seguro. Entiende las implicaciones de lo que su amigo le está diciendo, pero ninguno de los dos lo menciona. Sencillamente saca los dos últimos cigarrillos que le quedan, le extiende uno a su compañero y le ayuda a encenderlo antes de prender el suyo. Comprende la ceja alzada de Sirius sin necesidad de que diga nada. En sus días, cuando todavía veía algo de esperanza en su vida y en la de los seres humanos que le rodeaban, se esforzó en hacer campaña en contra del tabaco, por la salud. Ahora... ahora sencillamente hace lo que sus compañeros no pudieron hacer. Una retorcida forma de honrarlos.

―Yo no moriré de cáncer, Sirius.

Sirius siente un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, como si acabara de oír un mal presagio, una burda profecía. Ve a su amigo darle una larga calada al cigarrillo, como reafirmando sus palabras, notando cómo sus manos tiemblan levemente. Seguramente por el frío. Aquella casa está helada.

―¿Cómo lo sabéis? ―de nuevo, aquella comprensión mutua. Casi se leen los pensamientos, un par de viejos chuchos con telepatía. O mucha experiencia en leerse las intenciones―. ¿Lo habéis visto?

―Harry.

Hay cierta tristeza, amargura, rabia, al nombrar a su ahijado. Remus casi puede sentir los viejos recuerdos en aquella voz ronca.

―¿Está... bien?

―Sí ―pero de inmediato niega con la cabeza―. No. Creo que sí, pero... no. No lo sé. Debería escribirle, pero no sé qué decirle.

Han sido doce largos años de separación, doce años en los que un bebé se convirtió en adolescente, doce años perdidos de experiencia, de recuerdos, de madurez. Remus intenta imaginarse lo que siente Sirius, aunque es casi imposible. Pasar de una vida de diversión a una guerra y luego a una prisión, de cambiar pañales a... a que ese bebé le salve de los dementores, de tenerlo todo a su disposición a tener que vivir de ratas y transformado en un perro callejero. Remus sabe que Sirius intenta ser un buen padrino, pero no sabe por dónde empezar. Y él tampoco puede ayudarle. Los libros no preparan a la gente para hacer cosas así.

―Descansemos un poco, Padfoot ―usa el mote en un intento de subirle un poco los ánimos. No sabe si lo consigue, pero al menos le saca una sonrisa de labios agrietados―. Ya empezaremos por la mañana con la misión de Dumbledore. No me parece una buena idea que te maldigan el culo en medio de la noche.

Ninguno de los dos duerme, ya no a causa del café, sino porque ninguno de los dos ha sabido cerrar los ojos un par de horas durante años. Se acurrucan uno al lado del otro bajo la manta, un tanto raída pero cálida, en el camastro que hay en medio del único dormitorio de la casa. Intentan descansar. Sirius hunde la nariz en el cuello de Remus y se abraza a él con fuerza, sintiendo los dedos de Remus en su pelo. El sol se elevará más rápido de lo que a ninguno de los dos les gustaría, pero ambos intentan, al menos durante ese corto espacio de tiempo, volver a sus tiempos de juventud, cuya única preocupación era encontrar un trabajo y derrochar el dinero como mejor pudiera. Aunque ese regreso sea sólo en pensamiento, en recuerdos.

Ojalá la guerra pudiera esperar.


End file.
